Ishaan ate 5 slices of pie. Kevin ate 3 slices. If Ishaan ate $\dfrac{5}{12}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{12}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 12 slices. $\text{fraction of pie remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 8 slices, which leaves 4 out of 12 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{12}$ of the pie remaining.